Key to Heaven
by Dragania Amma Lyris Malfoy
Summary: Voldemort attacks three years after Harry graduates Hogwarts, but the results leave Harry somewhere it is impossible to defeat Voldemort. Can Harry save with the help of his friends and family save the wizarding world? Please Read and Review!
1. Prologue: Graduation

A/N: Okay, here's another fanific for ya! Its not going to be that long, maybe 5-10 chapters. It's basically just a short fanfic to write while I get my ideas together for Azkaban Kisses. I actually got the idea for this fanific one night while I was trying to go to sleep.  
  
This story is also my first shot at romance! Pairings will include: Harry/Hermione, Ginny/Neville, and Ron/Luna (Don't ask, I think they make a cute couple! And, Luna seemed to have a crush on Ron in the fifth book!) Also, the pairing of Draco/Pansy might make an appearance in this fic.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with Harry Potter! J.K. Rowling does! The only thing I own is the plot and any other characters I decide to add (and trust me, there's gonna be a lot!!)  
  
A/N: Hope you enjoy this fic and please check out my other fics! Thanks in advance!  
  
Full Summery: After about three years after Harry's seventh year, Voldemort strikes again. But this time when Voldemort does something to him to make is seem like Harry killed hundreds of people, it seems impossible for Harry to defeat him. Can Harry with the help of his friends and family kill the Dark Lord once and for all? Read on to find out!  
  
~*~Contains Spoilers for Harry Potter and the Order of Phoenix~*~  
  
Okay, on to the story!  
  
***  
17-year-old Harry Potter sat in the Gryffindor Common room staring into the fire, like usual in the late hours of the night.  
  
"Harry?" a voice said coming in the direction of the girl's dormitory. "What are you doing up this late?"  
  
"Nothing," Harry mumbled. "Couldn't sleep."  
  
"Harry, you've seemed weird for the past couple of weeks," Hermione said as she walked closer to Harry. "Is something bothering you?"  
  
"No," Harry sighed. "Well, yes, in a way."  
  
"What is it?" Hermione said, looking real concerned.  
  
"Voldemort hasn't attacked since the end of our fifth year," Harry sighed again. "Every since the death of....."  
  
"I know," Hermione whispered. "Maybe he's lying somewhere in a ditch calling for help." she tried to act funny, but she knew this was serious.  
  
Harry laughed bitterly. "I highly doubt that."  
  
"I know, but Harry, you can't just sit around and do nothing until Voldemort attacks; you just have to wait and see. Yes, you'll have to prepare yourself, but you can't let this take over your life." Hermione said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Voldemort has basically planned my life since the day I was born," Harry stated. "Or, ever since that stupid prophecy was made."  
  
"I know, but, oh, never mind," Hermione sighed as she started to walk back to the girl's dormitory. "Oh, and Harry?"  
  
"What," Harry looked up from the fire and suddenly met Hermione's eyes. For the first time since he met her, he saw through those chocolate brown eyes and to her soul. He suddenly didn't see the know-it-all that was his best friend and that had helped him on many occasions. He saw Hermione Granger as the most beautiful girl ever.  
  
"I'm always going to be on your side." Hermione smiled and looked into Harry's green eyes. Somehow, the same thing that happened to Harry happened to Hermione; she saw Harry for the first time as somebody else. She blushed and looked away from the emeralds. "Please remember, I'll always there for you." And with that, Hermione practically ran up the stairs leaving Harry in the common room to think about Hermione.  
  
***  
Two months later and Harry and Hermione, along with Ron and everybody in their year were ready to graduate Hogwarts, which acted as their school and home for seven years.  
  
About a week after Hermione and Harry had talked that night in the common room, they had started to date. At first, it seemed very awkward, almost like they were waling to different people, but now, it seemed like they were old friends who had started to care for each other, which is actually was.  
  
Ron had been very surprised when he found out his two best friends were dating. He had been mad and jealous, because ever since his fourth year, he had had a little crush on Hermione. But after about a month, he got used to their dating and realized he liked Hermione like a sister and a really good friend, and nothing else. So, he started to look around Hogwarts to find someone perfect for him and his did. And surprisingly, he had known this girl for a couple of years and had used to think she was crazy. Yep, he had started dating Luna Lovegood.  
  
Now, if Ron had been surprised when Harry and Hermione started to date, then Harry and Hermione and everybody else were pretty much flabbergasted when they found out that Ron and Luna were going out.  
  
So, now at Graduation, all seventh years were standing outside the Great Hall waiting for the Graduation Ceremony to begin. Harry and Hermione were standing at the front, as they were Head Boy and Head Girl.  
  
"I hope once the ceremony is over we're allowed to sit by people who are in other years," Ron said, behind them, referring to Luna.  
  
"Same here," Neville muttered. Neville had been dating Ginny for about a year now. He had secretly told Harry and Ron that he was going to propose to her after Ginny graduated next year. Harry knew Ron wanted to do the exact same thing with Luna.  
  
The doors to the Great Hall opened and Minerva McGonnagall along with Albus Dumbledore glided out.  
  
"We're ready for you," Minerva McGonnagall, reminding Harry of his sorting ceremony.  
  
When the seventh years entered the Great Hall, they saw that the house four house tables had been shrunk by about a seventh and that another table that seemed to be made of pure gold was standing in front of the teacher's table. As Harry moved a little closer to the table, he saw that little silver name plates were set in front of each plate displaying the names of all the seventh year students.  
  
"Okay, when Professor McGonnagall calls your name," Dumbledore started. "Please come up to the stand in front of the Golden Table of Graduation and please take the certificate she will give you. Then, walk back to the table and find your nameplate and sit down. Is that clear?" He gazed at his oldest students.  
  
"Yes, Professor Dumbledore," the crowd seventh years said in unison.  
  
"Okay, Minerva?" Dumbledore said as he walked back to the teachers' table and sat down at his usual place.  
  
"Abbot, Hannah!" McGonnagall said as the student from Hufflepuff walked up to her now former teacher and took the certificate. She then walked to the Table of Graduation and sat down on the left side near the end.  
  
And so it continued like that. When Hermione went up, everybody could see tears in her eyes and a huge smile on her face. She took her certificate and ended up sitting at one of the heads of the table near Hannah. Harry could just tell that he wound wind up sitting at the opposite end since he was Head Boy.  
  
When the finally did get to Harry's name, he ended up being correct. He took his place at the head and carefully opened his certificate. It basically just stated his name, the date, and that he had completed the required education from Hogwarts and that he was a fully trained wizard. He smiled and put it into his robes pocket. He looked up again and noticed that it was Ron's turn. Ron took his certificate and turned as red as a tomato and took his seat which ended up being close to Harry.  
  
When the ceremony was over, Dumbledore announced that there would be a huge feast and for all of his students to enjoy their last day of Hogwarts.  
  
After the feast, which Harry greatly enjoyed (Except for the fact that Ron and Neville were complaining the whole time that they couldn't go down to the regular tables and sit next to their girlfriends) Dumbledore got up again to make another announcement.  
  
"Students of Hogwarts," Dumbledore began. "Please take this time to think about the future."  
  
All of the second year and above students looked up at Dumbledore and frowned: He had never done this before, what was he doing?  
  
"Yes, you may think that I've never done this before," Dumbledore said. "But we need to think about our futures; no matter what age we are. If we don't, one day we might end up on the streets with no money and no job. What would you do then? What if Voldemort attacks again? What happens of we're not prepared and we all die, leaving Voldemort to take over the world? We need to be ready!"  
  
As students listened to the headmaster's speech, they new he was right. Especially Harry. This was exactly what he had been thinking the night Hermione came down to talk with him!  
  
"But Professor!" a sixth year from Ravenclaw suddenly called out. "Voldemort hasn't attacked in two years; why would he attack now? He's probably dead!"  
  
"Ah, you may think that, but what if that is what Voldemort wants us to think? What if he wants us to think he's dead; so he can catch us all off guard?  
  
'That's what I was thinking' Harry thought to himself.  
  
"So I would like everybody to prepare. Don't think Voldemort is dead, because most likely, he's coming back. "Dumbledore finished his speech and slowly sat down. "Soon." he said the last part so softy that only the staff and seventh years heard him.  
  
***  
  
"That was a very beautiful and accurate speech yesterday," Hermione sighed the next day at breakfast.  
  
"I know," Harry agreed. "I just can't believe we're leaving today. And we might never come back."  
  
Hermione looked over at Harry. "As teachers, maybe."  
  
"Yeah," Harry said as he watched Ron come back from the Ravenclaw table.  
  
"Hi, guys," Ron said. "So, whatcha gonna do over summer?"  
  
"Ron, it's not like we have just the summer off," Hermione frowned. "We might never come back here. "As students, anyways."  
  
"So, whatcha gonna do with your life, then?" Ron asked.  
  
"I either want to be a teacher here at Hogwarts. Or maybe work at the Ministry. Maybe even in an education department!" Hermione said excitedly.  
  
"There is none, so far," Ron said.  
  
"Then I maybe I could start one," Hermione suggested happily. "And if not, I could work in the Committee on Experimental Charms."  
  
"Yeah, and what if one of the charms they're experimenting is a curse equivalent to 'Avada Kedevra'?" Ron asked. Harry nodded. He obviously didn't want Hermione dead.  
  
"Well, I don't know," Hermione suddenly looked doubtful. "Maybe the Department of Transportation, then?"  
  
"That'd be okay," Harry said.  
  
"So," Ron turned to Harry. "What are you going to do with your life?"  
  
"I don't know," Harry said. "Probably an auror."  
  
"Yeah, you do have pretty much the right grades for it," Ron said.  
  
"I agree, you've seen to be working hard since your sixth year," Hermione agreed.  
  
"Yeah, probably because you-know-who hasn't attacked since fifth year," Ron said.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes while Harry shook his head sadly.  
  
"You have to start using his name," Hermione said to Ron. "Everybody else is!"  
  
"I know, but, well," Ron said but luckily he was cut of by McGonnagall who had just stood up with Dumbledore.  
  
"The Hogwarts Express had just arrived and people are putting your luggage on the train as we speak," Dumbledore smiled at his students.  
  
"This is it," Hermione whispered to her friends. "We're leaving Hogwarts for good." Tears started to fall out of her eyes.  
  
"Thank you for another wonderful year," Dumbledore said. "I will see all of you first through sixth year students next year. I can't wait till that wonderful time when you come back. And to all you seventh years, thank you for making the last seven years exciting and enjoyable."  
  
As he said that, he looked directly toward Harry, Ron, and Hermione. When they felt his blue eyes on them, they thought about the past seven years.  
  
'How could it have gone by so fast?' Harry though to himself. He could tell Ron and Hermione were thinking the same things.  
  
"Well, Professor McGonnagall will be escorting you out of Hogwarts," Dumbledore smiled. "Again, thanks for a wonderful year."  
  
The whole train ride home was spent discussing the past seven years. When they got to the train station, Ron went with his parents to with Luna to tell them about them dating.  
  
Hermione turned towards Harry. "Where are you going now?"  
  
"Oh, Ron invited me to stay at the Burrow until I found a place to live," Harry explained. "Are you going with your parents?"  
  
"Yes, until I find a place of my own," Hermione sighed.  
  
"Well, good luck finding a place," Harry said.  
  
"Yeah, sane to you," Hermione smiled.  
  
They walked towards each other one more time and kissed.  
  
***  
  
A three years later, everything was perfect. Hermione and Harry had gotten married two months after they left Hogwarts. About a week ago, they had had their first child: A healthy baby girl with the name of Hannah Hermione Potter. Ron and Luna had also recently just gotten married. They didn't have any children yet. Ginny and Neville were going to get married in the fall and were very excited.  
  
Voldemort hadn't attacked yet, so most people assumed that he was truly gone. Though, a few people like Hermione and Harry believed he would be back soon.  
  
They just didn't know how soon.  
  
***  
Lord Voldemort sat at the Riddle House plotting. He was planning something so big that it had taken five years to get everything ready.  
  
"Peter!" Voldemort hissed. "We attack tomorrow night on Potter's birthday."  
  
"Yes, master," Peter Pettigrew said.  
  
"Malfoy!" Voldemort shouted.  
  
"Yes, my lord?" Lucius Malfoy bowed at Voldemort's feet.  
  
"Where does Potter live?" Voldemort hissed.  
  
"He lived with his wife Hermione Granger and daughter, Hannah Potter in an apartment in London." Malfoy said.  
  
"Thanks," Voldemort said.  
  
"Are we attacking, then soon?" Malfoy asked.  
  
"Yes, we are attacking very, very soon," Voldemort smiled the most evil smile there is. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Okay, whatch think? This is kinda the prologue to this story. The next chapter will involve a lot more action, I promise!!!!!!!!!!! By the way, I made up the Golden Table of Graduation, in case you were wondering! Anyways, I appreciate all reviews, including flames because they help me write later chapters so PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks in advance!  
  
I'll try to update ASAP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
:) 


	2. Identity Switch

A/N: Okay, here's the second chapter everybody! Sorry it took a long time!! Thank you to all who reviewed!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does!!!! The only thing I own is the plot and any other characters if I decide to add them. (And trust me, they'll be a lot!!!!!!)  
  
A/N: FYI, I appreciate ALL reviews. Even flames cause they help me write later chapters. So, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!! Thanks in advance!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
One more thing before I continue the story: Once school starts, it will be hard for me to post as frequently as I do now. There for, please be patient with me! I'm gonna try my best to update! Thanks in advance!!!!!!  
  
Okay, on to the story!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
***  
  
~July 28, 2000~  
  
"Hermione!" Harry Potter walked into the living room of the small apartment he and his wife with their daughter lived in. "What are you doing tonight?"  
  
"I have to make review all of the new apparation tests," Hermione smiled. She worked in the Ministry of Magic in the Department of Transportation. This summer, many younger wizards were learning how to apparate.  
  
"Okay, then do you just want a quick dinner?" Harry asked. He was an accomplished auror at the Ministry of Magic.  
  
"Okay," Hermione agreed. At the moment, she was holding their now three-month-old baby, Hannah. "How about pizza?"  
  
"That sounds good," Harry walked picked up his wallet that was lying on the coffee table which was next to a vase of flowers. Ever since Harry and Hermione had gotten married, they lived in a muggle city and basically acted like a muggle, which included going to the mall and eating in muggle restaurants. The only time they went to the wizarding world was when they had to work at the Ministry. So far, the longest time they had spent in the wizarding world was when Harry had to catch a Death Eater that was working close to Cornelius Fudge, who was the Minister of Magic.  
  
"What kind of pizza do you want?" Hermione asked Harry.  
  
"How about cheeseburger pizza?" Harry asked. (A/N: If you haven't tried this kind of pizza, go to Papa Gino's pizza and order a slice immediately! It's wicked good!)  
  
"That's okay," Hermione said as she patted Hannah on the head. "Can you also stop at the supermarket and pick up some baby formula? We're out."  
  
"Okay," Harry said as he picked up his car keys and opened the front door. "See you in about forty-five minutes."  
  
"'Kay," Hermione said.  
  
Harry walked out the front door and down to the apartment building's parking lot. He spotted his sapphire blue car and got in. As he started up the engine, he looked to the left and saw a near by bush shake slightly.  
  
"Who's there?" Harry rolled down his window and called out. When nobody replied, he assumed it was just an animal and he turned back to the steering wheel.  
  
When he started to back out of the parking space, he looked back at the bush and saw the bush rattle again. Right as he left the apartment building, he could of sworn he saw too, small, pale eyes that reminded him of Peter Pettigrew.  
  
***  
  
"Master?" Peter said to Voldemort later that night.  
  
"Yes, you have permission to speak," Voldemort hissed in a bored tone.  
  
"I have found the exact location of Harry Potter, his wife, and daughter. I don't know his apartment number, but I bet the owner will know it. I also know his car style." Peter said proudly.  
  
"Very good," Voldemort evilly smiled. "That will definitely come in handy when we attack. Does he still look the same?"  
  
"Yes, exactly the same. Same eyes, same glasses, same hairstyle and color, same face, same scar. He is still extremely skinny and has grown only about three or four inches since when he was fifteen." Peter described.  
  
"Thank you, you may go," Voldemort ordered. "Now."  
  
"Yes, master," Peter whimpered. "Thank you."  
  
When Peter was gone, Voldemort cackled and sighed.  
  
"Only three more days," he whispered. "Only three more days to the death of Harry Potter and the fear of the entire wizarding world."  
  
*** ~July 30, 2000~  
  
"Harry, tomorrow's your birthday," Hermione said as she was cooking breakfast.  
  
"Yeah, I know," Harry was currently holding Hannah who was softly gurgling.  
  
"What do you want to do?" Hermione asked while she took a whisk and started to scramble some eggs.  
  
"Oh, I don't know," Harry frowned.  
  
"Do you want to go anywhere special?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Nah," Harry said. "We could just stay here." Harry never really thought much of his birthday since he had lived with the Dursley's for most of his childhood.  
  
"Harry, we have to do something," Hermione said. "You're going to be twenty!"  
  
"So?" Harry shrugged.  
  
"Well, I know you don't care much for your birthday since the Dursley's never did anything, but you must know what it feels like to get presents and to celebrate!" Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah, I've gotten presents from you, Hagrid, and the Weaselys," Harry admitted.  
  
"Did the Dursley's give you anything?" Hermione suddenly asked.  
  
"Well, if you count old socks and a month's worth of chores, well, I guess," Harry said.  
  
"Well, we're going to do something special for your birthday," Hermione said smugly. "Something that doesn't involve odors and cleaning."  
  
"Oh, I was kind of looking forward to those two wonderful things," Harry mumbled sarcastically.  
  
Hermione moved to slap him. "Harry!"  
  
"I was kidding!" Harry said as he stepped backwards to avoid Hermione's hand.  
  
"Hoe about we do what we did last year?" Hermione asked.  
  
"What, go to a fancy restaurant?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah," Hermione said.  
  
"Should we bring Hannah?" Harry questioned as he looked down at the baby in his hands.  
  
"Well, she is only three months old and she might start screaming," Hermione replied.  
  
"So, we'll get a baby sitter?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes," Hermione smiled. "We'll bring her next year."  
  
"Okay, that will work," Harry said.  
  
*** ~July 31, 2000~  
  
It was just a few minutes after midnight and everything was silent. No crickets were chirping, no dogs were barking, and no appliances were on. It was just a peaceful, quiet night. Or so it seemed.  
  
About a block away from where a certain wizard lived, a figure in black robes started to glide towards the huge apartment building.  
  
When the creature got there, he stopped and took out a long, brown wooden stick that was hidden in his robe's pocket.  
  
"Alohomora!" he hissed as he pointed the wand at the apartment building's doorknob. The metal door swung open to reveal another wooden door and a flight of stair.  
  
He walked towards the door and stared at the label on it that read: "Landlord". He knocked on the wood.  
  
After a couple of minutes, a young women in jeans and a sleep expression answered the door. "What can I do for you?"  
  
"I want to know the room number where I can find Harry Potter." the man hissed.  
  
The woman was suddenly alert as she noticed the man's clothing. "Why?"  
  
"Because I have to make something clear to him!" the creature shouted at the women.  
  
"You're going to kill him, aren't you?" she asked. The man noticed a nametag on her shirt that said "Rebeka Catson".  
  
"Why would you say that...Rebeka?" he hissesd.  
  
Rebeka looked at her name tag and then looked up again. "Because that's what always happens in the movies."  
  
"What's a movie?" the man asked.  
  
"You don't know what a movie is?" Rebeka asked, really surprised. "Well, it's a..."  
  
"Oh, I don't have time for these explanations!" the man cried. He pointed his wand at Rebeka and shouted "Stupify!"  
  
Rebeka collapsed on the floor after screaming. The figure suddenly frowned. Why didn't he kill her? Why did he just stun her? He peered down at her long brown hair and got angry. Was he becoming a caring person?  
  
"Oh, never mind!" he hissed and suddenly realized he hadn't gotten Harry's room number. He stomped into Rebeka's room and found a piece of paper lying on a desk. He picked it up and read the names and number.  
  
"Raquel Span-room 2, John Vel-room 4, Alyssia Mit-room 6, Katie Crow- room 8, Ashley Ran-room 10, Ryan Nov-room 12, Cate Wird-room 14, ah ha! Harry Potter-room 16!"  
  
The creature ran towards the stairs where he found a sign that said rooms 10-20 were located on the second floor. He dashed up the stairs and started towards room 16.  
  
When he got to room 14, he noticed a teenager coming back from a soda machine. When he saw her walking towards the door he was standing in front of, he stopped.  
  
"Excuse me!" the man said. "Does Harry Potter live in room 16?"  
  
"Yes," the girl, who's name was Cate Wird said. "Yes, he and his wife and daughter." She noticed the man's robes. "Halloween isn't until October, you know."  
  
The creature glared at Cate. "This is what I always wear. Now, will you please go into your room."  
  
"Okay," Cate said as she walked past the man and took out her key. She let herself into her room and slammed the door behind her.  
  
The man paused for a moment. He hadn't killed Cate too. What the heck was wrong with him?!?!?!?!  
  
The creature stood in front of room 16 and grabbed his wand.  
  
"Alohomora!" he said as the light brown wooden door swung open.  
  
***  
  
Harry Potter had fallen asleep in front of the TV that night while watching a movie. He was now snoring slightly not even knowing that it was his birthday or that his enemy was talking to his neighbor at the very moment.  
  
That evening after dinner, Hermione had put Hannah to sleep and gone to bed early since she wanted to get up early so she could start with her work.  
  
Harry woke with a start as he thought heard some voices coming from outside his front door. One was a female voice, which sounded a lot like his neighbor, Cate Wird. The other voice was a male one and for some reason it sounded so familiar....  
  
After about a minute, Harry started to doze off again. But, his peaceful slumber didn't last long; no is was interrupted by the door slamming open and revealing a pale white creature with blood red eyes and black robes.  
  
Harry jumped up. "Voldemort," he whispered with a mixture of fear and anger.  
  
"Yes," Voldemort smiled. "At last."  
  
"No," Harry pulled out his wand quickly.  
  
"Yes," Voldemort repeated.  
  
"What are you doing here," Harry asked, knowing it was a stupid question as soon as the words left his mouth.  
  
"To kill," Voldemort spat. "To kill."  
  
Harry raised his wand. "Stupify!"  
  
Voldemort moved out of the way and raised his wand. "Crucio!"  
  
Harry started to shake in pain. He tried his hardest not to scream, but he just couldn't succeed.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione woke with a start as she heard the boy-who-lived let out a blood-curling scream. She got out of bed and ran into the living room. She gasped when she saw Voldemort. "No!"  
  
"Ms. Granger," Voldemort smirked. "Or should I say Mrs. Potter?"  
  
"Oh, it really doesn't matter," Hermione spat sarcastically. "You can pick what you want to call me."  
  
"Now, now, don't be sarcastic," Voldemort said. "It's not polite."  
  
"Don't hurt Hermione!" Harry managed to get out from the pain.  
  
Voldemort finally lifted the curse. "I can do whatever I want you silly brat."  
  
Hermione started to back away and whimper as Harry collapsed from pain.  
  
"Stupify!" Voldemort shouted at Hermione with his wand raised. He then pointed his wand over at Harry. "Supero Imperio Extremo!" (A/N: I made this up; it's a super, extreme version of the Imperio curse, which is literally impossible to resist.)  
  
Harry suddenly stood up defiantly and walked over to Hermione. 'No, what am I doing?' Harry thought to himself as a voice told him to wake Hermione up and kill her with the killing curse. 'I have to try to resist this!' But it was impossible.  
  
"Enneverate!' Harry shouted at his wife. Hermione's eyes flickered open.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione gave a small smile and looked at him with relief in her eyes. Then she saw the wand move closer to her heart. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Doing what I have wanted to do since I first saw you," Harry said. 'That is not true! There had to be a way to fight this.' Harry thought desperately.  
  
"Harry, are you under the Imperoius Curse?" Hermione asked with her eyes wide.  
  
"Nope. Remember, I can fight them?" Harry smirked. 'Hermione, don't believe Voldemort!' Harry screamed into his head.  
  
"But........I.........though.........you...........loved me!" Hermione sobbed.  
  
"I was gaining your trust. The truth is, I work for Voldemort as a spy for the dark side. I'm Harry Potter, the evilest man you can meet."  
  
"No!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the wand moved closer to her heart. "Harry, I thought you were a good person!"  
  
"Keyword: Thought," Harry smirked again. "Avada Kedevra!"  
  
"No!!!!!!!!!!!!" Hermione screamed her last word as she fell as a corpse to the ground.  
  
Harry, the real Harry, watched in pain and horror as best friend and wife fell dead to the floor. He would have cried his heart out and probably commit suicide if he could. But, obviously he couldn't. This had to have been the worst day of his entire life.  
  
The only problem was; it was going to get a heck of a lot worse.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Okay, what did you think? Sorry it took so long. As you can probably tell, school started. Anyways, thank you for my two reviewers!!!!!!!!!  
  
I'll try to update ASAP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
:)  
  
P.S. I found my disk.  
  
P.P.S. Sorry, but I probably won't be updated "Azkaban Kisses" for awhile due to the famous writer's block. I have every chapter but the one I'm working on mapped out in my head!!!! Urg, it's SSSOOOOOO frustrating!! Anyways, I'll really try my hardest to get over it so I can update that story ASAP. Sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
